Goodbye
by Christina B
Summary: During the fight on Mustafar, Anakin remembers his long friendship with Obi-Wan. Songfic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the song Goodbye.

AN: I wrote this story for the Vignette Challenge on the Jedi Council Forums. Here are the challenge rules.

1) You must focus you're fic around the main character given: Anakin Skywalker.  
2) You must include at least one flashback.  
3) The main genre(s) can include angst, drama and/or mush.  
4) You must include (in bold) the words battered, relentless and disorienting.

The song is Goodbye by the band Audio Adrenaline. The required words are in bold and the 's indicate a flashback.

**Goodbye**

_You'll be fine tomorrow_

_The sun will rise again_

_It's never easy to say goodbye_

_You know I'll always love you_

_You know I always will_

"Don't make me destroy you, Master. You're no match for the Dark Side," Anakin Skywalker boasted glaring at the man who had been nothing short of a father to him. A friendship that was once so strong and powerful, now was being shattered a little bit more every second. Obi-Wan's usually calm and stoic face was mark by lines of worry, and Anakin could feel his anguish through the Force.

"I've heard that before, Anakin," Obi-Wan was saying. "But I never thought I'd hear it from you."

In the next moment the furious new Sith Lord raged and attacked Obi-Wan with all he had. Anakin knew his attack would be **disorienting** to some of the strongest Jedi, but his former Master knew this attack too well and was able to counter it quickly and back stepped into the conference room.

Anakin, or rather Vader as he was newly named knew that he needed to kill Obi-Wan. The long friendship they'd shared was nothing now, because he finally knew the truth. It was true that Obi-Wan never wanted him for an apprentice, it was true the Council held him at arm's length, and it was true that somehow Obi-Wan was able to convince to Padmé to believe his lies. He had to pay for his mistake, and Anakin was going to be the one to do it.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_My old friend _

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_We've reached the end _

Their friendship was tested from the very beginning. A young boy who'd lost his mother was suddenly thrust in the guardianship of a young man who days before had been serving his own Master. It was very unorthodox in all respects, but the two eventually found a balance between teacher and student. Growing up Anakin was always rebelling against Obi-Wan, but at the same time he'd always widely respected him.

It wasn't until Anakin was knighted during the Clone Wars, that the relationship that was like a father and son's was transformed into one of colleagues or rather, brothers. The truth was they loved each other as the deepest friends, and the team of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker became widely known throughout the galaxy. They played to their strengths, while Obi-Wan would try and settle things peacefully, and when that didn't work, Anakin was ready to fight for the Republic.

_I don't cry for sorrow, I cry with joy_

_The memories we've made can't be destroyed_

_You know I won't forget you_

_You know I never could_

_And when I say I loved you _

_You know I meant for good_

The Clone Wars had just begun, and Anakin Skywalker could care less. Only a week ago he'd lost his mother to Tusken Raiders, killed her murderer's, lost his arm and was married. Of those the latter was by far the only highlight. After his secret wedding to Padmé on Naboo, he had no choice but to return to Coruscant immediately. Anakin knew he would have little time to see her over the coming months due to the war, but he regretted every moment he lost with her.

The pain of losing his mother was still so fresh that he hardly wanted to think about it. His heart felt **battered** and torn, but he could never let it show. He was a Jedi, and he couldn't let simple emotions haunt him. But in the end they always did. Anakin swallowed deeply, and then landed his starfighter in the Temple docking bay.

As he unstrapped his crash webbing, Anakin was surprised and somewhat amused to see that Obi-Wan was there to greet him.

"Hello Master," Anakin greeted once he'd exited his craft.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a small grin. "You have a new mission."

"What's that?" Anakin said somewhat surprised.

"Your mission Anakin, is to deal with your grief," Obi-Wan answered.

"What?" Anakin asked in dismay.

"I know about your mother," Obi-Wan said gently. "And I know that you need time to deal with your emotions. I'm giving you this time, and you should take advantage of it. It won't be long before we are really called away."

"But Master," Anakin started. "I've dealt with it already."

"No you haven't," Obi-Wan pointed out. "But you will."

At the time Anakin was annoyed by Obi-Wan's observations, and he never really did as his Master asked. Years later Anakin was still haunted by his **relentless **grief, but now it gave him the fuel he needed. It gave him an extra boost to access the Dark Side, which he did readily.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_My old friend _

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

_We've reached the end _

"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground," Obi-Wan said, as he stood at the top of a bank.

Anakin was angry to say the least. Obi-Wan was telling him what to do again, and he refused to be the loser. "You underestimate my power!"

Obi-Wan knew in a heartbeat what Anakin was going to do. "Don't try it," he said.

Anakin Skywalker knew that in the next moment, Obi-Wan Kenobi would be dead. His friend along with his terrible memories would be gone forever. He was going to end this now, and become the most glorious Sith Lord who ever lived. With one giant leap aided by the Force, Anakin aimed his body to land right behind Obi-Wan.

Only…It didn't work. Instead he felt searing pain in his legs and his remaining arm. It was a pain he knew vividly and he realized that those three limbs were amputated with one swift stroke of Obi-Wan's blade. He fell down on the hot sand, centimeters away from the boiling lava river.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness," Obi-Wan said, emotion rising in his voice.

Anakin could see as Obi-Wan picked up his lightsaber and turned to look back at him. Anakin wanted nothing more that to kill the man, wanted nothing more than to finish what he started. Obi-Wan's compassion was sickening, and Anakin couldn't stand another moment of it.

"I hate you!" he screamed, as his voice was the only thing left to him.

Yet still, Obi-Wan didn't lash back. His eyes glistened and when he did speak it was wrought with utter grief. "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you,"

It was at this moment, that Anakin Skywalker truly became Darth Vader.

Years later Anakin would recall that time with rising fury, but also with a great deal of confusion. After all he put Obi-Wan through for some reason the Jedi Master still cried and still cared for him. Anakin would go on in life trying to forget his past, but the truth was he never could. Obi-Wan Kenobi lived in Anakin's heart forever.

_You know I'll always love you_

_Goodbye _


End file.
